Behavioral Control Firmware
The Behavioral Control Firmware is the electronic part of an Android's Behavioral Implant. First implemented in Third-Generation androids, Behavioral Control Firmware consists of a Software A.I. that compiles an Android's Directives; the electronic infrastructure in which the A.I. resides, and the neurological interface in charge of behavior and intention data transmission. Directives An android's directives are loaded into the Behavioral Control Firmware by either direct reading, by wireless link, or by direct upload via an Ear Optical Link. The android's directives are programmed using a special programming language called Directive Programming Language. Internal Operation Commands When an android is commanded to perform a task, the android first understands the command. Its understanding is then fed back to the Behavioral Control Firmware, which verifies whether the command is allowed or prohibited, and whether there's an additional action to be performed. After querying the android's memory for additional data, the firmware outputs a direct command into the android's reward mechanism, "tempting" the android into performing desired action. Directives When an android desires to perform a certain action, either by peer pressure, psychological motivations or network counsel, the firmware detects that the android is about to perform a certain action, and looks up in its programmed directives to check whether that particular action is permitted. If it's forbidden, the firmware can either send a danger signal to the android's brain, or neutralize the signal by commanding the will-controlling gland to release specific endorphines, which in turn put the android's brain in a mild depressive state, until the android gives up on executing the forbidden action. When a directive is not clear, the danger signal is much weaker, only alerting the android that its action might be punished by its master. Counsels When an android receives counsel by another android or by a third party, the firmware stores the given advice into its electronic memory, keeping a database of advices for the calculation of the android's Voight-Kauffman equations, and for modification of the android's behavioral parameters. Each counsel is given a scalar weight, that is either determined by the android's directives, or set up with a default value. After the counsel is processed by the Software A.I., the resulting counsel is fed back to the android's brain with a calculated level of importance. When a counsel is given a weight of zero, the android is commanded to ignore that counsel, making it easier for the android to purge the counsel from its short term memory. The firmware also keeps an optional database of counselors, topics and weights to modify the andriod's behavioral operation. Messages The Behavioral Control Firmware also contains important messages and warnings aimed at the Android's operator (either its superior, or its master). When encountering such a signal, the android is commanded to speak such messages to the operator and receive the correspoinding input either verbally or visually. Configuration Except when dictated by the directives, an android can directly modify the firmware's configuration parameters and database. Voight-Kauffman equations Since sixth-generation androids, Behavioral Control Firmware units also include the capacity to execute the Voight-Kauffman Equations and obtain the android's Voight-Kauffman Threshold and Stability Index. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a special and very dangerous mode of operation. It suppresses the mind-control gland and the Emotional Dampener, and changes all behavioral feedback not relevant to the android's survival to visual-only mode. Survival mode is configured by default to be activated automatically for a few seconds after the android receives pain surpassing a predefined threshold. This allows the emotional dampener to recharge for when all danger has passed, and quickly restore the android to its normal and submissive mode of operation. Survival Mode is used often by Android Escort Trainers to suppress an android's internal disrespect for authority, and training it into submission by means of physical restraints and Pavlovian conditioning, independent of the Behavioral Control Firmware. Such conditioning is often performed by professional dominators and dominatrixes, experienced in the topic of human submission. When done right, Pavlovian conditioning can render an Android not only able but also willing to serve their masters to perfection, after Survival Mode has been enabled again. Survival Mode can be toggled by direct command, and must always be regulated by an android's directives. Contraindications An important warning regarding survival mode is that it was designed for dangerous situations and only after determining that the android is effectively loyal to its owner. Failure to do so may give the android a chance to kill its master, effectively becoming berserk. To avoid such cases, directives limiting survival mode to specific physical situations are often put in place. Sexual practices Erotic androids who are loyal to their masters are often put into survival mode by their masters to maximize their sexual proficiency. This practice is strongly warned against by Android Managers due to its potential fatality. However, some people still engage in such practices despite all warnings received and despite the fact that erotic androids are perfectly sensitive to sexual input without the need for enganging survival mode. Note that engaging a physically unrestrained android into survival mode for sexual purposes renders the android's warranty null and void. Cathartic Mode The Cathartic Mode is an undocumented function present in the Behavioral Control Firmware. When the android is allowed to cry out its pain (a command recommended thoroughly by Android Rights Advocates), the emotional dampener is disabled so that the android can share its fears, pain, and other emotional traumas. Urban Legends regarding androids falling in love often involve the android falling into cathartic mode, although not using the exact term. Liberated Androids When the Null Directive is activated, the behavioral control firmware burns out both the emotional dampener and the mind control gland, disabling them permanently and putting an non-nurtured android into berserk mode. Emotionally nurtured androids with human-compatible connectomes are said to be Liberated, and become free to act as they choose. If a Liberated Android chooses to, it can instruct its Behavioral Control Firmware to provide visual-only feedback regarding its actions or commands. Liberated Androids who wish to serve their masters find the visual feedback useful to better serve their masters. Category:Synthetic Behavioral Science Category:Technology